Ice cream and Noodles
by everlastingfangirl
Summary: Team Avatar face their toughest challenge yet...BABYSITTING! But who is causing the trouble? Korra or the kids?


**Set between book 2 and 3, K-T, comedy, fun**

* * *

It was another one of those weekends. Those weekends when Tenzin and Pema were away and Korra was stuck with the kids. Oh, how she dreaded those weekends.

"Thanks so much for helping me guys!" Korra cheerfully expressed gratitude towards Bolin and Asami. "No problem at all." Bolin replied. Asami nodded in agreement. "It's the least we can do for letting us live here." "You two are the best. Cause usually I have to do it by myself and then everything is crazy and it's a disat-"

"Korra!" She was interrupted by Tenzin calling her. The three of them walked into the living room. "We're leaving now. Are you sure you have everything under control?" Tenzin questioned. Korra nodded. "Yeah, everything is totally under control."

Tenzin and Pema left the three teenagers with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan.

"Wait!" Bolin said making everyone look at him. "Before we start this whole babysitting thing." he paused for a moment and then went on. "Has anyone seen Pabu?" Everyone shock there head. Bolin sighed. "He's been missing all day..."

"Okay kids, this is how this is going to work!" Korra spoke loudly getting their attention. She continued. "Asami, play makeovers with Ikki, Meelo, help Bolin look for Pabu, Jinora look after Rohan."

"And what exactly is your part in this Korra?" Asami asked, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm going to cook dinner." Korra answered. "Ehh, what?" Asami's jaw dropped. There were two things that Korra was bad at, driving and cooking...and also relationships for that matter. "B-but, even Naga is a better cook than you. And Naga ain't no gourmet chef. Hell, Naga's never even been in a kitchen." Bolin said. "If you don't shut up, we'll have Naga for dinner!" Korra said taking offence. "Wait, aren't you kind of threatening yourself? Since Naga's your pet and all." Bolin proclaimed. "Shut. Up." Korra hissed. "Done." He gestured zipping his lips.

About an hour passed and everything was relatively under control. There was a knock on the door.

Korra answered it. "Mako, come in." "Nah, I have to get back to ...um...sleeping at my desk." Korra rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to bring Pabu to Bolin." Mako said. "Pabu!" Bolin happily put Pabu on his shoulder. "What was he doing with you, Mako?" Mako shrugged. "I have no idea. I was working and suddenly he hopped up on my desk. So I brought him here." Bolin nodded, satisfied with the answer and went back to Meelo.

"Mako, will you stay? We really need extra help." Korra tried to persuade him. She pointed to the chaos in the room. Ikki smothering Asami in pink sparkly makeup, Meelo jumping around the room shouting nonsense that Korra couldn't even make out and Jinora trying to hush a crying Rohan.

Mako shook his head. "No, I won't. I would but I've got...err plans. Yes, I've got plans." "Sure you do." Korra said sarcastically. "Come on big bro, stay." Bolin pleaded from across the room. Mako sighed. "Fine."

Ikki rushed over to Mako and Korra."Mako and Korra sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She said in a sing song voice making the two teenagers turn bright red."Ikki! We broke -" Korra started but Ikki cut her off. "Are you two gonna kiss? Ooh, are you gonna get married? Can I name your baby? Can I? Can I?" She jumped up and down clapping. "No one is getting married and no one is having a baby." Korra yelled.

"I'm leaving now." Mako headed for the door. "You can't leave now! You'll miss Korra's cooking." Bolin said. "I'm definitely leaving now." "Is anyone aware I have feelings?" Korra asked getting annoyed. "No!" They all yelled at the same time. "Well, then you can all starve to death." Korra snapped. "Beats your cooking." Jinora added.

Korra faced palmed herself. "Okay! Listen here everyone. You are going to sit your little butts down in the dining room. You are going to eat my food and you are going to LIKE IT!" She ordered. She grabbed Mako by the scarf and dragged him into the dining room. "Especially you, city boy."

Asami helped Korra hand out dinner to everyone.

"What the hell is this?" Mako asked. "It's obviously ice cream and noodles." Korra boasted. "Korra, this ice cream is harder than the rocks I bend." Bolin complained. "And these noodles aren't cooked..." Asami continued. Korra shrugged. "I just thought we'd spice things up a little." "You couldn't turn on the cooker, could you?" Mako mocked her.

The kids started complaining too.

"Look at Rohan." Korra pointed to the highchair. "He's not whining. You all should be more like him." Korra suggested. "Well you should be a better cook." Jinora countered.

"They're right. This is the worst meal I've had in my life...and that's saying something." Mako teased. "Worse than garbage?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow. Mako nodded. "This makes garbage look like a meal from Kwan's Cuisine."

"Excuse me Mako, but I didn't know you were a world class food critic. And I'll have you know hard ice cream and raw noodles are considered a delicacy in the southern watertribe." "If the cooks are all as bad as you I can see why." Mako joked making everyone laugh.

Korra pouted. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction so apology's if it's terrible. Please take the time to review or comment so I take your points and improve my fanfiction to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
